


Buckle Up

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 1! ♡Promp : Face-sitting--No brain to mouth filter, that's Peter. Just blurting out how he wants to sit on Tony's face.





	Buckle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Deep-Throating | Inflation |~~ Face-Sitting ~~| Masks~~
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178650907751/starker-kinktober-day-01))
> 
> I haven't even finished posting for my Starker week but I'm gonna try to do Kinktobeeeer so T.T I'ma get this up. I'm behind on posting annd replying to ao3 comments (sorry! I'll get to it :( )
> 
> ... Save me from making titles. These are so bad xD

“I want to sit on your face.”

Peter didn’t even realize he had spoken out loud until Tony stopped talking to stare at him. The older man didn’t look surprised though, just highly amused as Peter started to panic.

“I mean…” the boy floundered, mind grasping for any excuse but honestly, he had nothing to cover up that slip.

In response, Tony simply arched a brow, a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke.

“Now?” Tony asked.

And oh God, Peter didn’t think his face could get any redder but apparently, it could. He felt like his entire body could just randomly burst into flames. At least then, death by spontaneous human combustion would get him out of this conversation.

“N-No!” Peter stuttered.

“Oh?” Just a single word but Tony managed to convey so much amusement and curiosity in that one syllable.

“I need to take a shower and… stuff…” Peter muttered, ducking his head. “I’m not even sure if I’ll like it… it’s just something…”

Tony hummed but put a hand on his mentee’s shoulder, giving Peter a reassuring squeeze.

“You seemed to like facefucking me well enough,” Tony pointed out.

Peter muttered some more but nodded in agreement, face still flaming with heat. But then Tony was right there, tilting his face so that they could look each other in the eye.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, kid,” Tony said affectionately. “But if you don’t wanna do it, we don’t have to. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Peter practically melted at the level of acceptance and patience this man had for him.

Almost shyly, Peter admitted, “I… I think I wanna try it… B-but, I still need to shower.”

Tony nodded but gave Peter an easy going smile.

“Alright, I still need to do this one last bit here. Go take your shower and meet me in the bedroom after?” Tony suggested.

Peter’s answer came in the form of a quick peck to cheek before the boy bolted. He took the elevator to Tony’s penthouse, already slipping his clothes off.

Peter took the quickest but the most thorough shower he’d ever taken to date. He made sure to really scrub down there and then everywhere else. Twenty minutes later, Peter was walking into the bedroom, wearing one of Tony’s fluffy bathrobes.

Tony was already waiting for him in bed, relaxed and so at ease like Peter hadn’t revealed one of his sexual fantasies just 30 minutes ago.

Peter thought that they’d just end up jumping into it, but Tony must’ve realized how nervous he was. They ended up making out for a good few minutes and soon, Peter was all excited and eager to try it out.

Tony was slowly stroking his cock from beneath the bathrobe, why the other hand fingered Peter’s little hole. In retaliation, Peter was squeezing the bulge in Tony’s pants but became enraptured by the feeling on Tony’s mouth on his. Tony was doing some wicked things with his mouth, leaving the boy breathless and so achingly hard.

Just thinking about the older man’s mouth being used elsewhere had Peter tugging on Tony’s hair. There were soft, breathless whimpers coming from him and he just couldn’t stop…

When the older man pulled away, Peter whined in disappointment.

“Let’s get to the main event now, shall we?” Tony murmured into his ear. “How do you want it?”

Tony’s words had him shivering but Peter shook his head.

“I haven’t really done any research into this,” Peter admitted shyly, “I only… kinda knew I wanted to try it…”

“Hmm… Alright,” Tony acknowledged. “Well, we can start by taking this off.”

The older man pulled the tie holding the bathrobe together before slipping it off Peter’s shoulders. Left naked, Peter shivered as the cooler air of the room touched his skin. It did nothing to soften his cock though. He watched as Tony settled into position, sliding down from the propped up pillows so he could lay flat against the bed.

The look in Tony’s eyes was enough to warm Peter up entirely.

“Okay, baby,” Tony said, “You just need to kneel right over my face and… well, I think you know what to do from then on.”

Technically, he did, but questions still plagued his mind. Should he stay still? Peter had watched enough porn that he’s seen people practically riding their partner’s face. He didn’t want to admit it, but he found it so hot… And he desperately wanted to do something like that with Tony but felt too embarrassed to even ask.

He did as Tony instructed, grateful when the older man helped him get into position. Having the weight of Tony’s hands on his hips just felt right. He went along with however Tony was positioning him, heat warming up his cheeks when he was made to face the length of Tony’s body.

Too bad there wasn’t a mirror or anything…

He glanced over his shoulder, face flaming red when he saw that his ass was right over Tony’s face. Peter was a little bit nervous in this position, but he couldn’t deny that just being like this sent a delicious shiver up and down his spine. His cock was so hard now that there was come dripping from the tip and sliding down the length of it.

The anticipation was building up in the pit of his stomach. Tony’s hands curled around his thighs and in the next moment, urging Peter to lower himself.

With a shaky breath, Peter did so. He was afraid of hurting the older man so he tried to hold some of his weight off. His muscles actually protested at the position but that all changed when he felt Tony’s tongue lick him _there_.

“Oh!” Peter gasped, instinctively moving away from the strange sensation, but Tony’s arms had him locked into place. The only movement he could make was if he lowered himself further.

But all he could do was lock his muscles into place, trying not to drop his weight. His focus was stolen though. Peter could feel Tony’s facial hair rubbing against his skin. The short bristles of his goatee were scratching against the sensitive skin of his asscheeks and it was such a turn on.

He could feel Tony trying to press closer, the hard shape of his nose nudging between his cheeks and his tongue slipping out of lick along his crease.

“Ah… Tony…” Peter gasped. “I don't… it feels… weird… Really weird but… really good…”

Peter felt like this… this was already a lot. They had just gotten started, but the way his older lover was trying to get to his rim was just sending all these strange and exciting sensations shooting all over his body.

Tony, of course, couldn’t really answer but he tried anyway. The hum that Peter felt made his entire body jolting cause it was a bit ticklish to feel it there of all place, but it also felt good. Then he had a moment of panic cause his knees were slipping only to then realize that Tony was pulling him closer…

He could no longer keep himself suspended so he settled onto Tony’s chest. He had a second where he worried he was too heavy, but that too, was washed away because Tony was– Tony finally got what he wanted.

The man’s face was buried between his cheeks. Peter couldn’t see it but he could feel it. He could _feel_  Tony’s tongue, so dextrous and lithe, wiggling around, licking between his cheeks.

When he felt the wet tip of Tony’s tongue, Peter jolted in the man’s hold, letting out a shocked, almost scandalized yelp. Once again, Tony was ready for him, making sure that Peter couldn’t run away from the sensation.

The older man continued on like he wouldn’t stop him until Peter was a blithering mess. It looked like Tony would get his wish too… Peter could do nothing but squirm on top of Tony, riding out the sensations.

Tony was licking him everywhere… That tongue of his teasing Peter’s hole, licking and flicking over the sensitive area… And more than that, Tony also explored all around, dragging his tongue over Peter perineum. Peter was tugged even closer as Tony tried to reach the boy’s little balls.

Peter moaned when he felt Tony trying to suck one then the other into his mouth. It was just a brief tease before Tony went back to teasing all sense out of Peter’s brain.

The boy tried, oh, he tried so hard to get accustomed to it. But there was no way to get used to the feeling of Tony’s talented tongue doing this to him. The man’s goatee was rubbing against his skin, scratching the soft flesh with every move of his mouth. It only made Peter even more sensitive.

“Ah… ah…” Peter gasped, hands clenched on Tony’s chest. His cock was dripping onto the man’s sternum, little drops of fluid dribbling right onto Tony’s kin.

Tony approved of the sounds Peter was making which only made the boy even more embarrassed. But he could barely bring himself to care… The older man’s tongue felt amazing…

Without any conscious effort on his part, Peter started to rock onto Tony’s tongue. Once Tony realized, he tried to keep his tongue pointed and dug it in the boy’s now wet and twitching rim.

“Ooh…” Peter gasped when he felt Tony’s tongue fucking into him. It was nowhere near thick or long enough but it was a different kind of sensation. Peter found that he loved it…

Then, when he thought the situation couldn’t get any better, a holographic screen appeared in front of them. It was for Peter and the boy’s eyes grew wide as he showed him the view from behind.

Peter could see the pale, lightly muscled shape of his back and further down, his round ass, clenching and unclenching as he bounced up and down. Between them, Tony’s mop of hair and Peter could barely see his face because it was buried between his asscheeks, riding out Peter’s movements.

Peter couldn’t bear to look anymore. Instead, he threw his head back, moaning freely as he felt Tony mouth lick and suck his wet hole. Now that he was focusing, he could hear the obvious sounds of Tony’s mouth as he ate Peter out. They were wet sucking sounds, so obscene that the tips of Peter’s ears burned to hear them.

He rocked back and forth, moaning when Tony continued to guide him back with each roll of his hips. He was… yeah, he was really doing this. Riding his lover’s tongue like he couldn’t get enough and Tony was letting him. Tony continued to fuck in and out of his sopping wet hole like he could do this all day.

Lost in the pleasure, Peter distantly wondered why he had been afraid in the beginning. This was one of the most wonderful experiences he’s ever had. Why did he think otherwise? He loved Tony’s mouth and anything with it was sure to be mind blowing. He’d never doubt it, ever again.

“Oh… oh… Love your mouth…” Peter was moaning. “Your tongue– Oh! Yes, there, please…! Ah… Love feeling… feeling your tongue on… mee…”

He didn’t even realize that he was so close, not until one of Tony’s hands wrapped around his dripping cock. His back arched, shocked at the feeling of a hand wrapped around him.

“Ah… Gonna… f-fuck… gonna…” Peter moaned, voice coming out strangled. He couldn’t even say the words, just moaned in ecstasy when Tony’s hand jerked him off. It was a bit awkward but it got the job done.

Peter came with a moan, come shooting in thick spurts all over Tony’s body. He was still a shuddering, oversensitive mess when Tony rolled him off. There was no resistance whatsoever when Tony took his own aching cock out.

He slid into the satisfied boy with a groan, eyes hooded and spit slicking the bottom half of his face.

“How was it, baby?” Tony grunted into his ear.

Peter sighed, utterly blissed out as Tony fucked in and out of him. “Was good… so good…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> Day 2 will be Medical Play (maybe some begging and ass worship, who knows)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
